


Bounded Need

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Dutch van der Linde, Cock Sucking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Light Spanking, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Drop?, Threesome - F/M/M, sub space?, top hosea matthews, top susan grimshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: A threesome with Hosea, Dutch, and Susan. I have no excuse for writing this beyond just wanting too. I also have no regrets. NONE. Modern au I guess? I don't really have a place in mind for this.





	Bounded Need

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @sargentcorn on tumblr.

Fire seemed to spread over his body as he laid on the bed, mouth gagged, blindfolded, wrists bound, and ass in the air while his face was buried into the pillow. Desire rippled through his body, through his cock, listening to the movement of two seperate people moving. Delicate hands ran over an ass cheek, and it took all over his willpower to not jerk his hips in response. The touch felt heavenly and shot another wave of desire through him. But neither his Master nor his Mistress would appreciate the movement, and he wanted to please them. Two soft laughs echo around the room while a lubed finger started to prod his asshole. Clenching his jaw, Dutch had to swallow the whine that nearly broke through his mouth.

“He looks good like this, doesn’t he, Master Matthews?” His Mistress says, a grin in her voice as she’s slowly fingering him. A whine escapes him before he can pull it back. The warm chuckle that his Master lets out sends shivers down his spine. A rough hand lands on his back patting his back.

“He does, Mistress Grimshaw.” The Master’s voice sounds by his ear purring. “You look exquisite, my sweet Pet.” The hand from his back move to cup his cheek, a thumb rubs, and Dutch can’t help but lean into the touch. He’s pliant mess of a man in the hands over the man he loves, trusts, and needs more than anyone, and his Master, lover, and husband knows this. Another warm chuckle by his ear, and there’s lips on his cheek. “Good boy.” His Master praises, and there’s a low whine from his throat. His Master is pleased, and that’s everything he needs. 

Another finger enters him nearly causing Dutch to whine out, but he holds back. He wants to keep his Master’s praise, wants to keep him impressed because the one thing he fears is his Master throwing him away. The fear clutches him only to be chased away by his Master’s thumb stroking his cheek again almost sensing what he had been thinking. Another kiss to his cheek entwined with soft praises. The praises almost have him falling further into the bed, but he doesn't. Wants to keep the praise, the love, the want, and the need his Master gives him. So obey he does to words previously said, the praise keeps him going when he wants to fall. Lips on his forehead, and more murmured praises as the number of fingers from his Mistress goes from two to three.

The free hand that hasn’t touched starts to slide through his black locks and Dutch melts into the touch. His Master’s fingers are scratching his head, curling his hair, and running through the locks in between. It’s a wondrous feeling, and Dutch wishes, nearly begs, for more. Slowly the hand resting against his cheek slides to join the other at the knot of the gag in his mouth. “My sweetest Pet, I’m going to remove this, but I still want no noise from you, only your open mouth. Understand?” Dutch opens his mouth in response, and when the gag is removed, a finger presses down on his tongue. “Beautiful, now close and suck while Mistress Grimshaw fucks you. Understand?” Nodding, he obeys his Master, wants to please and hear the praises just as equally wanting his first taste of him all night.

When he feels the tip of the strap on tap the entrance of his hole, a shiver rips through his whole body. His Master and Mistress share a laugh. His Mistress’s hand runs the down the slope of his back, against his shoulder blades, around to his stomach, up his stomach before finally touching his cock. Dutch can’t help the sharp intake of breath when she wraps around him. “Mind giving handing over the lube, Master Matthews?” The bed shifts and the finger leaves his mouth.

“Of course, Mistress Grimshaw.” More creaking as his Master shifts, before there’s a laugh. Two fingers lift his chin shutting his mouth. “Such a good boy.” The Master purrs in his ear while the hand around his cock moves away, before coming back lubed. “Now you can make noise. You’ve done wonderfully, sweet Pet.”

“Th-thank you, Mistress, Master.” He groaned out as his Mistress finally entered him. “Fe-feels won-wonderful, ma’am.” He whimpers when the strap fills him to the brim. Arms shaking, Dutch feels his head fall into the pillow with the gentle, testing, teasing thrust the Mistress gives him. His Master’s hand lifts his chin up, Dutch is nothing but compliant in the touch. A thumb rubs his lips.

“You’re doing so well, sweet Pet.” The praise sends a jolt of electricity down his spine and to his cock. The Mistress gives another buck of her hips making him cry out. Dutch wants to beg for more but he hasn’t been given permission yet. “Want to beg, don’t you?” His Master senses, and he nods. “Well, he has been quite the good boy, hasn’t he, Mistress?”

“He has.” She responds patting his ass cheek lightly. “Been a very good boy for us.” The hand wrapped around his cock slips up his torso, to his back before wrapping around the curls of his hair. She gives a little tug, and the whine that slips from his mouth is loud. His Mistress and Master share another laugh. “I love the way he begs, I think he can for being such a good boy.”

“I agree. Go on, Pet, beg for her cock.” The command sets him free, has him opening his legs, and soft whine exiting his throat.

“Please, ma’am, Mistress, please. I need your cock in me bad. Please.” There’s another light smack on his ass before she gives another thrust which turns into another, and another soon after. Wanton moans and pleas slips from his mouth each time, and they only increase as she fucks him into the bed. He’s pressing his head into the touch of his Master’s hand while gripping the bed sheets tightly. The feeling of his Mistress’s cock filling him is wonderful, makes him feel wanted, needed, and loved. Then there’s lips on his, and Dutch nearly drops in the bed. His Master is kissing him, giving him the taste he so desperately wants, then the lips pull back and he whines missing the feeling already.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright Pet.” The Master whispers his hands sliding to the back of his head untying the mask around his eyes. “I want to see you, all of you.” Opening his eyes, Dutch finds himself staring into the beautiful blue eyes of his Master, lover, husband. The man gives him a soft smile, and Dutch returns it. “Hello, beautiful.”

“You spoil him.” The Mistress hums amused never slowing her thrusts. The Master glances over to her with a smile while rubbing the back of Dutch’s neck. Relaxing into the touch, Dutch’s eyes flutter shut.

“He’s been a good boy lately. I think I can spoil him for now.” His Master’s lips return to his sparking a low whine from his throat. Between the feather light kisses and the thrusting in his ass, Dutch feels ready to burst at the seams. But again, he holds for his Master, always wanting to please. Pulling away, his Master slowly starts unbuckle his belt. “Ready for more, my Pet?”

“Ye-yes, oh God yes!” Dutch’s gaze zeroes on the sight of the pants and underwear sliding of the other man’s hips. The object that Dutch has been wanting since this entire thing began slips free from the confines. Mouth watering, he opens his mouth ready for the feeling of his Master’s cock in his mouth. A soft laugh echoes the room as the Master places it in front of him, and before he can order Dutch, the younger man wraps his mouth around the older’s mouth. The laugh turns into a soft groan, and a purr like sound emits from deep in Dutch’s chest. Two hands make their way around his head to where his curls are, bats away the Mistress’s hand before entwining into the curls and pulling. Another moan sounds from Dutch as he continues sucking the Master’s cock. Slowly, the Master begins to thrust his own hips.

“You look so good like this, Pet.” His Master groans out between thrusts. “This is where you belong, isn’t it, sweet Pet?” Groaning in response, Dutch hazily stares up at the man face fucking him. He loves being used like this, being at the mercy of the man he loves, being nothing little more than a fuck toy for him. “Yes, you do. I can see it your eyes.” His Master murmurs before pulling out.

“Ye-yes, sir, I love it sir.” He breathes out begging with his eyes for his Master to resume face fucking him. He needs it, needs to serve, needs to please. A kind smile appears on his Master face, and the man wipes away some of the spit that drips down Dutch’s mouth before smiling at the Mistress.

“I think he’s ready for the main event. What do you think?” A shiver crawls up his spine, and he gazes hopefully up at his Master. The idea of his Master finally fucking him has him nearly begging aloud. His Master smirks at him when he sees the expression on Dutch’s face. “Oh, he wants it bad.” There’s a laugh behind him.

“He’s extremely ready. Been taking my cock like a good boy.” His Mistress purrs behind him. “I think we can give him what he wants this time.” The Mistress slowly pulls out, and a sigh escapes his lips. His body hums as the two switch positions; he’s nearly thrusting on instinct when his Master finally kneels behind him. He can feel his Master examining his hole, before teasing him with the head of his cock only to pull away seconds later. Before he can stop it, a whine rips from his chest earning another soft laugh from his Master.

“I think before I can truly reward him, Mistress Grimshaw, that you should take the strap on off, and he can eat you out while I fuck him.” A hand grips his curls and tugs making his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head. “You can do that, Pet, can’t you?”

“Yes, sir, ma’am.”

“Good. Untie him so he can do it properly like I trained him.” The rope around his hands are taken off, and he grabs the harness to unhook it. Grinning, his Mistress helps him get it off before opening her legs giving him access. Seconds later, he descends on her pussy, licking and sucking.

“Good boy.” She praises through a moan. “Go on, Master Matthews. He’s definitely earned it.” His Master’s response is slowly entering Dutch’s hole making him moan against his Mistress’s lips. The feeling of his Master’s cock inside him only serves to fan the warring flames inside Dutch. His body is crying out for release but the only thing that stops him still is the lack of command given to him. So, he focuses on the job he’s been giving to please his Master. Grabs his Mistress’s legs and puts all his effort in eating her out, and showing his Master how well he listens. Dutch is eager to please, eager to receive his Master’s reward.

The room falls into silence beyond the sounds of moaning, and skin on skin. Each thrust of his Master’s cock inside him is heaven on Earth, and Dutch wishes he could live like this. Nothing more than a cocksleeve for the man he loves, but it’s nothing more than a wanton wish. He knows he wouldn’t be able to truly live like that; not with how restless he could be. But for now, he could be what he dreamed to be.

It’s not long before his Mistress’s release comes, and she’s twisting her hands in his hair. “Good boy.” She gets out when he pulls away job complete. Smiling happily, he places his head on her thigh embracing the stroking of her thumb on his cheek. His Master pats his behind while never slowing his thrusts when he sees the Mistress’s glazed look.

“Good boy.” He repeats. “Ready for your reward, sweet Pet?” Dutch groans at the praise, and in need. Hands push his hips down, and his Master starts thrusting into him harder. The older man leans down to whisper in the younger’s ear. “Ready to come, Pet?”

“Ye-yes, sir. Please, sir.”

“Good. And I want to see you come untouched, Pet. Can you do that for me?” The request has Dutch almost weak in his knees, and he’s glad he’s been pushed into the bed.

“Yes, sir.” He breathes, and his Master starts up a pace again. He nearly buries his face into the thigh of his Mistress who watches them. Dutch’s body is alight with fire once more with each thrust his Master gives him. A variation of whines, pleas, and begging pours from his mouth. He wants to scream out harder, but the words don’t come when his release suddenly over takes him. Burying his head into the Mistress’s thigh, Dutch lets out a muffled scream body shaking. His Master follows him seconds later, and the warm feel of cum fills him. A happy smile etches its way onto his face, and he lays there in bliss. He’s pleased his Master, and joy fills him at the thought.

“Susan, could you get the rags and bucket so we can clean him?” The voice startles him, and he begins to worry he’s done something to upset the Master. He tries to get up, but hands gently push him down, so he struggles, and the cock that had still been sheathed in him comes out. Panic fills him, his breathes come faster, and his pupils have gone wide. He’s displeased his Master somehow, and he needs to please the man least he throws Dutch away. A sob exits his mouth, and the hands move from his back to his face. “Dutch, it’s okay, it’s okay.” His gaze lands on the man in front of him staring back worried. Both thumbs stroke his cheeks. “It’s okay. I’m not angry or displeased with you. You did very well, big cat.” The nickname slowly brings clarity, and his Master morphs into his loving husband. “That’s right, big cat. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Hosea?” He whimpers out eyes searching his husband’s. Fear is still entrenched in him, and not willing to go away. Emptiness fills him, he needs an anchor. He reaches for the hands against his cheeks, and relaxes when he feels them. Hosea’s here, he’s safe, warm, and loved.

“I’m here, Dutch. It’s alright. You did so well, sweetheart.” Hosea’s tone is soothing, a balm to his fears. He leans into the touch of his husband, and his husband strokes his cheeks. “That’s right, big cat. Come back to me. Shh, shh.” Slowly, Dutch feels himself relaxing, the fear and emptiness fading. He lets out a steadying breath, and opens the eyes that shut.

“Hosea.” He breathes again, saying the name like a chant, a prayer.

“I’m here, big cat. You feel better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, Susan and I are going to wash you down with a rag, and water, okay?”

“Okay.” He lets go and sinks into the bed. Lets the two wash him, clean him up. Lets himself relax from the drop. Hosea’s and Susan’s touches are light just as they are equally thorough. They don’t stop washing him down till the bucket water changes from blue to light gray. The bucket’s pulled away, and he feels two strong arms nudging him up.

“Come on, big cat, let’s get you into our room, okay?” Dutch lets Hosea lift him from the bed, guide them to their shared room. Susan soft comments she’s going to dump the water, and make Dutch some food, and water. Hosea quietly replies ‘thanks’ while helping Dutch of the up stairs of their home. Easily, his husband pulls the covers away, and gently sets Dutch into the bed. Tucking him in, Hosea rubs his cheeks slowly, lovingly. “Feel better, big cat?”

“Extremely.” Dutch sleepily replies while enjoying the soft touches, a purr like noise emitting from his chest. “I needed that.”

“I know.” Hosea chuckles. “And you did so well.” A soft knock keeps Hosea from going on, but Susan is at the door food and drink in hand.

“Here you go, I’ll get everything clean up while you take care of your man.”

“Thank you, Susan.” Smiling, Hosea takes the food and drink from her.

“Of course. You rest easy now, Dutch, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” He lazily salutes her earning chuckles from the other two. While Susan heads back down to clean up the mess they’ve made downstairs, Hosea places the food on the nightstand before bringing the water to his lips.

“Drink, big cat.” Complying, Dutch drinks down the cool water, lets it refresh him. He stops when Hosea pulls away the water, and places the soup in front of him. “Open.” His husband says softly holding the spoon to his mouth. He can't help but smirk before complying. His sweet fox always so intent on taking care of him, and he loved every bit of it. Once he finishes the soup, Hosea places the bowl on the nightstand before getting up, and crawling into bed with him. A lean arm wraps around his waist, and pulls him to Hosea’s chest. Smiling, Dutch tucks his nose into Hosea’s neck. “Love you, big cat.”

“Love you too, sweet fox.” He slurs exhaustion finally catching up with him. As he fades into sleep, voices speak around him, but he doesn’t care. He’s wrapped in the arms of the man he loves, and there’s no other place he wants to be.


End file.
